This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Restraint systems are typically used in mobile platforms such as automobiles, trains, and aircraft to secure occupants during movement of the mobile platform. For example, automobiles typically include integrated lap and shoulder belts that secure an occupant relative to a seat of the automobile, thereby restricting movement of the occupants relative to the seat should the automobile experience an impact event. Likewise, aircraft typically incorporate lap belts that secure an occupant relative to a seat during flight to restrict movement of the occupant relative to the seat should the aircraft experience turbulence.
The primary concern when designing any of the foregoing restraint systems is occupant safety. However, other factors are considered depending on the needs and function of the particular mobile platform for which the restraint system is designed. For example, automotive restraint systems are typically designed to be aesthetically pleasing, light-weight, easy to use, and compact. Likewise, aircraft restraint systems or restraint systems designed for mass transit such as busses and trains are designed to be light-weight and easy to use but are not typically designed to be aesthetically pleasing or compact.
The common design considerations amongst the various types of restraint systems are safety, ease of use, and weight. While safety is chief amongst the foregoing considerations, weight is becoming increasingly more important in the face of rising fuel prices and material costs.
Heavier mobile platforms require more energy to travel from one destination to another when compared to lighter mobile platforms. As a result, heavier mobile platforms consume more fuel than lighter mobile platforms and are more costly to operate. Engineers therefore strive to reduce the weight of virtually every component of a mobile platform—restraint systems included—in an effort to reduce manufacturing cost and complexity and to the reduce fuel costs of the end user.